Mientes tan bien
by milkka
Summary: Estaba tan cansada de este juego, yo sabía que todas sus palabras eran solo mentiras, sabía que él de verdad  nunca me amaría, más aun, aquí estoy yo; escuchando sus palabras y haciéndole creer que todo esta bien.


**Título:**Mientes tan bien.

**Autor:** Milkka.

**Notas:**Este songfic lo hice con mucho cariño mientras me inspiraba en esta hermosa canción de Sin bandera, que espero que la escuchen mientras lo leen, es bastante corto. ¡Espero que les guste!

**©MASASHI****KISHIMOTO.**

...**"****Mientes****tan****bien**"...

By Milkka.

**Que****te****quedaras****conmigo****una****vida****entera,**

**Que****contigo****adiós****invierno,****solo****primavera.**

**Que****las****olas****son****de****mar****y****no****de****agua****salada,**

**Yo****te****creo****todo****y****tú****no****me****das****nada.**

Desde la ventana miraba a Sasuke dormir en _nuestra_ cama. —Sonreí sarcásticamente mientras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas—.

Estaba tan cansada de este juego, yo sabía que todas sus palabras eran solo mentiras, sabía que él de verdad nunca me podría amar, más aun, aquí estoy yo; escuchando sus palabras y haciéndole creer que todo esta bien.

**Que****si****sigo****tu****camino****llegare****hasta****el****cielo,**

**Tú****me****mientes****en****la****cara****y****yo****me****vuelvo****ciego,**

**Yo****me****trago****tus****palabras****y****tu****juegas****un****juego,**

**Y****me****brilla****el****mundo****cuando****dices****luego.**

Me dice que con él podré llegar camino hacia la felicidad. Que podremos tener una familia y poder restablecer un nuevo clan. Claro, ahí estaba toda la clave de sus mentiras. Solo me usaba para cumplir su cometido.

Lo sabía, la verdad no se por que me lo repetía sin hacer nada, en vez de huir de una vez por todas y librarme de su maldito juego.

**Cuando****dices****siento,**

**Siento****que****eres****todo.**

**Cuando****dices****vida,**

**Yo****estaré****contigo.**

**Tomas****de****mi****mano****y****por****dentro****lloro.**

**Aunque****sea****mentira****me****haces****sentir****vivo.**

**Aunque****es****falso****el****aire,**

**Siento****que****respiro.**

Pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo dejarlo. Porque cada vez que ya no puedo más y mi corazón se rompe en mil palabras; él abre su boca y me promete cosas en la cual yo no me puedo negar. Se que por dentro lloro, más aun, ahí esta su abrazo para consolarme.

**Mientes****tan****bien,**

**Que****me****sabe****a****verdad****todo****lo****que****me****das.**

**Ya****te****estoy****amando.**

**Mientes****tan****bien,**

**Que****he****llegado****a****imaginar,**

**Que****mi****amor****llenas****tu****piel,**

**Y****aunque****todo****sea****de****papel,**

**Mientes****tan****bien.**

Y yo como una niña ilusa me trago todas tus palabras y no puedo más que soltar una sonrisa. Siempre quise que fuese de esa manera. Más aun, ya no puedo más. Se que cuando despiertes ya no podré irme y la verdad es que de esta manera ya no se puede vivir. Se que es injusto sabiendo que llevo un hijo de él en mí, pero la verdad es que podrá vivir mejor sin la maldad de su padre.

**Cuando****dices****siento,**

**Siento****que****eres****todo.**

**Cuando****dices****vida,**

**Yo****estaré****contigo.**

**Tomas****de****mi****mano****y****por****dentro****lloro.**

**Aunque****sea****mentira****me****haces****sentir****vivo.**

**Aunque****es****falso****el****aire,**

**Siento****que****respiro.**

Me despedí de él con un beso en su frente y un mar de lágrimas ahogando mis ojos. Pero aun que me costara admitirlo, se que encontrará a alguien más para llevar a cabo sus planes. Seguro Ino estará complacida sin darse cuenta de sus mentiras. La verdad es que no le deseaba mal a su amiga, pero amaba tanto a Sasuke que no deseaba verlo solo. Le deseaba lo mejor, sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

**Mientes****tan****bien,**

**Que****me****sabe****a****verdad****todo****lo****que****me****das,**

**Y****ya****te****estoy****amando.**

Hace un año que yo ya no se más de él, pensaría que seria feliz, más aun siento que extraño sus mentiras, por que de alguna forma, obtenía sus caricias. Se que soy una masoquista, pero cuando veo a mi pequeño Daisuke dar pequeños pasos y repetir "Papá" sin tener a nadie quien lo escuche, la verdad, es que se me parte el corazón.

Se que alguna veces soy una loca, pero de alguna forma creo que él desde lejos nos está buscando y que de alguna forma aparecerá algún día para decirnos que nos ama con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

**Mientes****tan****bien,**

**Que****me****sabe****a****verdad****todo****lo****que****me****das.**

**Ya****te****estoy****amando.**

**Mientes****tan****bien,**

**Que****he****llegado****a****imaginar,**

**Que****mi****amor****llenas****tu****piel,**

**Y****aunque****todo****sea****de****papel,**

**Mientes,****lo****sé.**

Un calido día de agosto me senté en un lago para lavar a mi querido hijo. Y sin darme cuenta una figura particular apareció frente a mí. Era un rubio de ojos azules del cual yo no pude más que lanzarme a sus brazos. Dijo tantas cosas que yo no pude escuchar, tan solo me recosté en su hombro a mirar el paisaje y de repente apareció él. Me aparte con suavidad de mi mejor amigo para poder verlo bien, más aun, él tenia la vista pegada en mi Daisuke. Fue uno de esos momentos en el cual no supe que hacer, pero la verdad, me conmovió. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerzas, yo no pude detener mis lágrimas de emoción, la verdad no importaba que no me amase a mí, pero con tal que si lo hiciera con _nuestro_ hijo, todo estaba bien.

Se acerco a mi con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, quizás quería guardar esa imagen por siempre dentro de sí. No le quite la mirada. Me entrego a nuestro hijo y luego nos dedico su primera sonrisa de sinceridad de la cual yo nunca había visto. Y la verdad, es que mi corazón no pudo latir al saber que significaba.

**~FIN**


End file.
